Teh Sola Syztem
Teh Sola Syztem is a counterpart to the Solar System, and it includes the Pantets: Merkerie, Vhenis, Erf, Mas, Jubitah, Saturn, Erenus, Nebtoon, and Plutoes, along with having Da Som and De Aztroyd Belch. It is more inhabited the Solar System, with every Pantet hosting life, and at least one intelligent species. Scientists are still studying Teh Sola Syztem, and are always finding out more about the personalities and lives of the Pantets and other objects in it. AlsoSolaSyztem.jpg SOlaSyztem.jpg Da Som Da Som is Teh Sola Syztem's conterpart to The Sun, and the surface of it is 1000000000000000 degrees Calvin (the heat measurement for Teh Sola Syztem, it is equivilant to 100 degrees Fahrenhiet, or 37 degrees Celsius), and gives off 123456789 degrees Calvin of heat every second. Da Som also likes hugging the Pantets, and always seems to drift a bit toward Plutoes when wanting to. Nobody knows why, but everyone likes it anyway, as Da Som would set the Solar System on fire if it didn't. Da Som also seems to orbit the Pantets, yet the Pantets keep on with their normal orbit. How or why this happens is still unknown. Da Som also keeps all of the Pantets from dying, as it feeds them light and heat, sustaining their lives, and their inhabitant's lives. Merkerie Merkerie is Teh Sola Syztem's counterpart to Mercury Vhenis Vhenis is Teh Sola Syztem's counterpart to Venus Erf Erf is Teh Sola Syztem's counterpart to Earth Mas Mas is Teh Sola Syztem's conterpart to Mars Jubitah Jubitah is Teh Sola Syztem's counterpart to Jupiter Saturn Saturn is Teh Sola Syztem's counterpart to Saturn, and shares a name with Saturn. Saturn is the most reasonable of all the pantets, and does not seem to be as involved in their odd outings as any other pantets. Erenus Erenus is Teh Sola Syztem's counterpart to Uranus Nebtoon Nebtoon is Teh Sola Syztem's counterpart to Neptune Plutoes Plutoes is Teh Sola Syztem's counterpart to Pluto Teh Sola Syztem's history We don't entirely know how Teh Sola syztem was created, but we think it has something to do with a couple of invisible KARs, a Kup, the original Screamin' Joe, and a few pounds of yellow dust in milk crates. Why? Well, Beaver Face Incorporated manufactures these products, and, using their privileges with rockets allowed by the government, our theory is that they were trying to ship things fast through space, and something went wrong, causing Teh Sola Syztem to be made. How this happened is still unknown, but Beaver Face Incorporated has nothing to say about it. As the CEO said in an interview: "We have done tests with shipping in space, but nothing has ever gone wrong, as we would've stopped trying as soon as the first failure happened, as we would not want any more damage done to our company." Nothing has ever been published on the matter, either, but soon after Teh Sola Syztem was created, scientists started studying it, and realized how similar it was to the Solar System. It was alarmingly close to the Solar System, but it defied the laws of gravity and seemed to actually ORBIT the Solar System. The Pantets formed 3 days afer Teh Sola Syztem was created, and De Aztroyd Belch formed 1 year later.